Matching Presents
Big, beautiful snowflakes were falling from the sky at night in the downtown of Zootopia. Christmas had come to the city at last, and it was very peaceful outside on the streets, for most of the mammals in the city had already went back to their homes to spend the rest of the night there. Two of them were walking towards Grand Pangolin arms, hand in hand. They were none other than Judy Hopps and her boyfriend Nick Wilde, who were returning from the Christmas party that had happened at the ZPD. The fox had dressed up handsomely into his best suit, while the rabbit had a gorgeously festive red evening dress on her. Like every year at the force, the party there was a very pleasant experience, with lots of good food as well as an annual charity event there. The season of giving was appreciated by the police force just as much as by the rest of the citizens. But none loved the season more than Nick and Judy. This was the second Christmas the two spent together, and they had been in a committed romantic relationship for a long time. Ever since last year, Judy and Nick had loved being together during the 25th day of December, as close to each other as possible. And now, after the rest of the activities of the day were over, the part Nick and Judy had waited for the most had come. “Ah, what a party. Clawhauser sure made for a great Santa”, Nick thought as they walked. Even though the fox wasn´t that big of a party animal on his own, with Judy he loved to attend almost any kind of occasion. With the buffet and the dancing on the floor, the party itself had been more than fit for the couple. “Not to mention all the money we gathered for the charity this year. It´s great that us guys at the ZPD can do more good than just protecting the city from crime”, Judy thought. Given her desire to make the world a better place, it was no surprise that Judy was big into charities. “You have such a heart of gold, my dear”, Nick patted Judy´s bare shoulders with his warm paws. One of the things he loved even more about Judy than her beauty was her caring nature and need to help others, especially those in need. “Look who´s talking”, the rabbit smiled at him. After a few minutes, the two finally reached their apartment. They climbed up the stairs and opened the door to their apartment, which was wonderfully quiet at the moment. At the center of the room was a Christmas tree with several presents under it. Nick and Judy had already opened most of them, and had received many wonderful gifts from their friends and family members. From books to simple household items, the fox and his girlfriend thought they had gotten quite the nice batch this year. However, there were two presents left that were waiting to be opened. Nick´s present for Judy and Judy´s present for him. The two were saving them to be opened together later. But now, it was the time. Two small neatly wrapped boxes, just waiting for them. “Let´s see what my darling has got for me this year”, Judy went to unwrap her present eagerly. A delighted smile appeared on her face as she opened it. There was a beautiful silk peignoir for her, which was the same color as her pink flannel shirt that she often wore on her free time. Judy had always wanted to have one of those. Nick smiled in equal delight as he found something interesting too. A cozy-looking light green robe that had a similar pattern as his traditional green shirt. “Oh Nick…this looks wonderful! Thank you, my dear!” she went to hug her boyfriend tightly. “Thanks to you too, my dear doe. Mine looks fantastic too”, Nick hugged her back. It was just as great as last year, when Nick had gotten new shades from his love and he had given Judy a golden necklace. This time the presents were a little different, but they loved them nonetheless. “Maybe you should try it on. I´m curious to see what it looks on you”, Judy thought. Nick nodded. After taking away the wrapping paper, the two went to take a shower before getting comfortable and spending the rest of the night together. When both of them had left the shower, they had put on the new robe and peignoir. Nick and Judy loved how their colors matched their usual styles in fashion. “You look lovely, Judy. Pink really is your color just as much as purple is”, Nick smiled admiringly at the rabbit. “So is green for you, Nick. It´d look great on you after every bath of shower during evenings like this”, Judy sat down on the bed. The couple put on a radio playing beautiful Christmas music as Judy brought the two some Christmas cookies that were still left in the jar. With snowflakes falling from the sky behind the window, the atmosphere couldn´t get any more merry and cozy for them. “You give the best presents for your friends and family any good mammal can give, Carrots”, Nick wrapped his tail around Judy while munching on a cookie. “Thanks. But frankly, getting to spend it with you is the best kind of present I can get. I wouldn´t need anything else that much, as long as my foxy Prince Charming can give me the best Christmas hugs and kisses”, Judy batted her eyelashes. Nick blushed and smiled coyly as he put down the plate. “Well, you´ve been very nice for two years in a row, since you´re getting that this year too”, the fox said. “Oh, Nick…”Judy was delighted. She opened up her peignoir a bit and moved closer to Nick. The rabbit felt very smitten as she felt her boyfriend stroking and petting her warm gray fur while talking kind words to her. Nick had been just as nice to her that year as she had been to him. Nick carefully moved Judy closer to him on their bed, right towards a position where the rabbit had put a mistletoe. She had chosen that place for it on purpose. “You´re still the best boyfriend any female mammal like me can ask for, my Christmas fox”, Judy draped her paws around Nick´s neck. He returned the favor, and gave Judy exactly what she wanted. An array of sweet, gentle Christmas kisses. Judy nestled against Nick´s chest, almost purring in pleasure. She had always wondered what it´d be like to spend the holiday with her one true love if she ever found one. Now, the answer was right in front of her, and she couldn´t be any happier. During the embrace, the heroic rabbit could see how the Christmas star shined through the window. It was at its brightest during that time of the night, and what a glorious sight it was. “Merry Christmas, my bunny beauty”, Nick nuzzled Judy´s ear. As the midnight had come, the lovers put the music off and went to sleep in the bed, still in the new nightwear they had gotten for presents. Both Nick and Judy loved wearing them, and thought they looked lovely on each other. The fox couldn´t be any happier. He had spent many lonely Christmases during his hustler years, but for two years they had been nothing short of wonderful. Nick couldn´t wait to experience more of them with his lady love. “Goodnight”, Judy whispered as she was resting snugly with Nick´s arm around her. Amidst all the decorations and bright lights outside the apartment, the season of love was showing its strongest effect in this one home inside Grand Pangolin Arms. An unusual couple with an unbreakable bond. A bond that was the greatest gift Nick and Judy had ever gotten from each other. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Christmas stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy